


Disgustingly Affectionate

by NicNack4U



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Crowley (Supernatural)/Bobby Singer, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Crowley scowls in faux-disgust. "Disgusting!"A beat. "Do it again," he then says.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Kudos: 46





	Disgustingly Affectionate

**Disgustingly Affectionate**

Bobby starts to kiss on Crowley's neck.

Crowley's brows scrunch. "What is this?"

"Affection," the seasoned supernatural hunter replies. 

Crowley scowls in faux-disgust. "Disgusting!"

A beat. "Do it again," he then says. Bobby happily does as he's told. 


End file.
